the memories
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Sanada recuerda sus momentos con Yukimura, quien acaba de morir por culpa de la enfermedad. Sanada x yukimura


**The memories**

Adoro sentir tus besos, el poder apreciar tus sonrojos y tus caricias. Adoro esa faceta tuya tan sádica. Adoro esas sonrisas que tan bien expresaban que venía algo terrible, como podían expresar tu felicidad.

Adoro esa capacidad para cambiar a la gente, y ese poder que tenías de dar miedo a cualquiera con tus sonrisas. Adoro esa manera tuya de expresarte hacía los demás. Pero lo que mas adoro es a ti. Todo de ti me gusta, incluso tus defectos que siempre mantienes ocultos, haciéndote ver perfecto, como a un ser divino.

Si echo la vista atrás, me fijo en que desde que te conocí, sin yo darme cuenta, ya parecía haberme enamorado. Pero para mi, en aquel entonces solo era admiración. Admiración hacía un ser que nadie podía derrotar, un ser que ya su sola presencia te obligaba a darle un respeto.

Siempre te seguí, siempre cumplí tus ordenes tal y como me pedías. Jamás proteste, siempre te he echo caso y te he dado todos mis respetos. A ti se te veía feliz cuando era así, siempre me dedicabas una sonrisa cuando veías que jamás iba a desobedecer alguna de tus ordenes, por muy tonta o imposible que fuese.

Me acuerdo de cuando por primera vez, te mostraste sorprendido. Fue cuando me digne a confesarme. Después de un largo silencio y que tu dejaste tu rostro de sorpresa, sonreíste y me abrazaste. '' _Yo también te amo_ '' me dijiste en un susurro.

La felicidad duraba entre nosotros dos, siempre teníamos un motivo para ser felices si nos teníamos el uno al otro. Si tu eras feliz, yo lo era, y viceversa. Jamás pensé que serías capaz de derrumbarte, que tu rostro feliz desaparecería de esa forma.

Si soy sincero, nadie espero eso. Fue todo de golpe, tanto que es aun hoy y no me lo creo, no me creo nada de lo que sucedió a partir de entonces. ¡Como creerse algo así!

Te derrumbaste en medio de la calle delante de nosotros. Nadie reacciono por unos largos segundos, hasta que Yanagi se digno a salir corriendo hacía ti, seguido de los demás. Yo me quede allí, quieto, mirando tu expresión mientras permanecías en ese estado. Al final salí hacía ti y te quite de los brazos de Yanagi, gritando tu nombre.

Nos dijiste que tenías una enfermedad llamada síndrome de Guillans-Barré. No tenía ni idea de lo que era eso, por lo que busqué por internet con Yanagi y Yagyuu, no nos gusto nada lo que ponía por internet.

Al tiempo, por mucho que sonrieras, se te veía desde lejos lo pálido que estabas, lo delgado que te habías vuelto, las ojeras que tenías poco marcadas. Todos nos dimos cuenta, y por primera vez, tus sonrisas no daban miedo, no daban esperanza, daban lástima.

Cuando te enteraste de que seguramente no podrás jugar mas al tenis, te derrumbaste por completo. Ya no te preocupabas por intentar parecer bien, solo llorabas y gritabas. Mi capitán, mi mejor amigo, mi novio... por primera vez se había derrumbado y parecía que no se iba a levantar.

Al parecer te fuiste recuperando, nos dijiste que no nos preocupásemos, que ibas ha hacer lo posible para volver a la pista de tenis, para volver a ser el llamado hijo de dios, el invencible del Rikkaidai. Tenía mis esperanzas puestas en ti, en que te ibas a recuperar, y te admiraba aun mas por aguantar, a pesar de lo sufrido anteriormente.

Pero como todo, nada es imposible. La posibilidad de morir estaba mas cerca de lo que nosotros creímos. Tu lo sabías, ¿Verdad ? Tu ya tenías en cuenta el que podrías llegar a morir, pero no nos decías nada, en que pensabas cuando decidiste no avisarnos de que era mas probable tu muerte...

El día de tu operación, fue el mismo día en el que el Rikkai jugó el torneo de Kantou. Íbamos a ganar, por ti. Pero no pudo ser, perdimos todos los individuales, incluyendo yo que perdí contra ese novato de primer año.

Cuando me dieron la noticia sobre el resultado de la operación, no pude creerlo, nadie lo creía. ¡¿Que habías muerto, que había fallado la operación y que no pudiste salir de ella?! Quien se iba a creer eso, el hijo de dios, el gran Yukimura Seiichi había perdido contra su enfermedad. Nadie podía vencer al hijo de dios, nadie.

Entre tus cosas, había una carta escrita el día anterior por ti. Nos reunimos todo el equipo por leerla. No me sentía con fuerzas para alzar la voz, por lo que Yagyuu tomo el mando y leyó en voz alta tu carta.

_Chicos, si estáis leyendo esto es porque os he fallado. Se que muchos se van a sentir culpables, cuando no tienen culpa de nada. Quizás por cosas dichas o hechas, o al revés, no dichas o no hechas. _

_Tal parece que la enfermedad me ha vencido, y yo que os había prometido que volvería a las pistas de tenis para ganar las nacionales y machacar a los adversarios, pero parece que mi promesa no se ha cumplido. ¿ Y la vuestra, habréis ganado el torneo de Kantou ? Yo espero que si._

_Yanagi, mi mejor amigo. Gracias por los consejos que siempre me has dado, gracias por estar a mi lado siempre, ha pesar de que al principio me gustaba humillarte._

_Yagyuu, cuando llegaste al equipo, pensé que no me servirías de nada, que serías un fracaso. Pero me equivoqué, me demostraste que estaba equivocado, creciste como jugador. Me siento tan orgulloso de ti._

_Nioh, eres el alma del equipo, la diversión en persona. Siempre haciendo bromas a la gente, animas el ambiente tenso. Eras el único que se dignaba ha acercarse a mi cuando estaba bien cabreado, y me hacías pequeños chistes y bromas. Siempre te empujaba, pero por dentro lo agradecía. Tal parece que ya sabías eso, porque al la siguiente vez volvías otra vez._

_Jackal, se como te sientes. Te sientes incomprendido, pero no tienes que sentirte así. Quiero que sepas que para el equipo, eres de los mas importantes, animas siempre que puedes, y aunque nadie parece hacerte caso, debes de saber, que al menos yo me alegraba y me sacabas una sonrisa. No te sientas así, sigue creciendo, mi amigo de sangre latina._

_Marui, eres el que mas come, comes por todos del equipo. Quitando eso de lado, creo que jamas me he molestado en conocerte mas a fondo. Pero lo poco que se de ti, aparte de que comes mucho, es que serás el que mas culpable se sienta por las constantes peleas que teníamos. Pues no lo hagas, no te sientas de esa forma. En el fondo te apreciaba mucho._

_Akaya, eres la esperanza de todos. Pensé que solo eras un niñato que se iba creciendo demasiado. Al final resulto que eres en quien mas esperanzas tenemos puestas. Demuestra que serás capaz de llegar a mi nivel e incluso mas, porque para mi, eras importante, como mi bebe. Akaya, no estés triste, o vendré desde el mas allá para hacerte correr cien vueltas._

_Y por último, Sanada, la persona mas importante en mi vida, la que mas he amado. Quiero que sepas que desde siempre te voy a pertenecer, pero no te quedes estancado así, vive la vida y busca a alguien que te amé como yo. Pero no me olvides, te lo pido por favor. Siempre a mi lado, siguiendo mis ordenes sin decir ni una palabra de queja, siempre satisfecho con cualquier acción mía. Te amo Sanada, no lo olvides._

_Equipo... ¡Ganar las nacionales por mi, esta es mi última orden como capitán de este gran equipo! _

Nadie pudo evitar las lágrimas. En la carta, habían también pequeños rastros de las que seguramente serían tus lágrimas. Estabas triste, ¿verdad?. No me siento culpable de nada, yo siempre te he dado todo mi amor, todo de mi.

No te voy a olvidar, siempre serás mi primer amor, siempre estarás en un lugar dentro de mi. Las momentos que tuve junto a ti, serán guardados como recuerdos y memorias de un hermoso pasado.

Ganaremos las nacionales, por Yukimura... -

Si! -

**No me odiéis! yo casi lloro al escribir esto, se me ocurrió así y comencé a escribir, y esto es lo que salió. Acepto cualquier critica!**


End file.
